


Warmth

by sunnyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjaem/pseuds/sunnyjaem
Summary: Jaehyun has a lot of things to do, but Hey, when did his best friend get hot?-johnjae is whipped for each other!





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> \- edit: hey! this was my first fic literally Ever and its SHIT but i dont wanna delete it, so if u feel like ur time was wasted after reading this, dont say i didnt warn u

Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered as he fell deeper and deeper, surrounded by the warmth that was Johnny. Pressed together under a weird amount of blankets, any stranger would’ve thought they were dating. But their friends knew better. That was just Johnny and Jaehyun. Best friends since high school, a bond formed between them and their shared love for music.

 

“Hey,” Johnny lightly shook the younger boy. “Jae, wake up.” Jaehyun let out a displeased ‘hmph’, not wanting to leave the warmth of his best friend. “C’mon, its nearly 1 am.” Johnny shook his head at the realization that Jaehyun was obviously not getting up on his own.

 

“Fine, be like that,” Johnny stood up. “Pain in my ass.” he muttered under his breath. He slid one hand under his back and another beneath his legs and scooped Jaehyun into his arms.

 

Johnny gently laid Jaehyun into his bed and threw a blanket over him. Johnny turned and went to leave his room when he heard Jaehyun rustle a little bit. “Johnny?” he hummed. Johnny turned to face the younger and could just barely make out his figure in the dim lighting.

 

“Stay.” Johnny didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Please.”

 

Johnny woke up to the familiar scent of his best friend, but his best friend wasn’t anywhere to be found. He rolled over to see that Jaehyun was no longer sleeping next to him and read the clock on the nightstand. 9:37 am. “Mphh,” Johnny groaned rolling back to his stomach.

 

He remembered watching a movie with Jaehyun last night, meaning he watched a movie and Jaehyun fell asleep on him. The usual. He remembered carrying the boy to bed. He also remembered the boy asking him to stay.

 

He heard the familiar sound of the coffee machine and his roommates outside the door. He composed enough strength to push himself out of Jaehyun’s bed and walk to the kitchen to meet the others. He sighed contently as a waft of coffee hit his nose.

 

“Morning sunshine,” Taeyong teased. Doyoung laughed, looking up from his phone to see a messy haired Johnny. Jaehyun just sat, cup of coffee in his hands, smiling at the disheveled looking boy.

 

Johnny rolled his eyes at the group of boys and poured himself a cup of coffee, and took a seat next to Jaehyun.

 

“Sleep well?” Jaehyun smiled lightly at him.  
There was some sort of sparkle in his eyes. A kind of warmth. Johnny felt his body heat up, confused by the tingle in his stomach.

 

Johnny nodded and brushed the feeling off. He focussed on sitting and sipping his coffee, and anything other than the way Jaehyun looked in the grey joggers he was wearing.

____________________________________________________

 

Jaehyun was curled up in bed, tear stained face, messy hair. It was one of those nights. The clock on his night stand read 2:41 am. Sleepless nights were something he had always dealt with. Sometimes he had a bad day, sometimes he didn’t, but it happened every once in a while. Maybe he got caught up in his thoughts, maybe he was stressed with the overload of schoolwork. Maybe he just didn’t feel right about something.

 

Johnny padded across the floor of the apartment, returning back to his room after a needed snack. He was tired, groggy; but his senses heightened when heard footsteps in Jaehyun's room. What time was it? Why was he up this late? Johnny found himself standing in front of the younger boys door. He lightly knocked, making sure as not to startle him.

 

As Jaehyun slowly cracked the door open, Johnny’s eyes fell to the ground. He felt dumb, embarrassed. Jaehyun was probably finishing schoolwork. “I uh- I heard you, I don’t know-“ Johnnys brain couldn’t find anything to say.

 

He finally looked up and met eyes with the younger. He saw the tiredness in his face, the sadness. He noticed the mess of curls on his head. He definitely didn’t miss the tears in his eyes or the blotchiness of his skin.

 

Johnny felt his chest tighten and his heart sink. He knew that Jaehyun struggled sometimes.

 

Jaehyun felt a sort of calmness wash over him when he opened the door to Johnny. His best friend had always been there for him. He would never forget all the times in high school when Johnny would sneak out of his house and into Jaehyun’s room in the middle of the night because he didn’t feel good, or just couldn’t stop thinking.

 

“Whats wrong?” Johnny let out, barely at a whisper. It hurt to see his friend feeling so sad.

 

“Can’t sleep.” Johnny shivered at how raw Jaehyun’s voice sounded.

 

The younger cracked the door open just wide enough to let the elder slip in his room. As the door shut behind him, Jaehyun turned around leaving his back to face Johnny. His head was down and his hands made their way to his face.

 

Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh and Johnny cringed at the sight of his shoulders shudder. Johnny took a step forward, placing a firm hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and turned him around. He pulled him into his body in one fluid motion.

 

Johnny held the boy for what felt like an eternity but when he let go, it suddenly wasn’t enough. He wanted to hold Jaehyun, tell him that he would always be there, because he truly would.

 

Johnny couldn’t imagine a life without Jaehyun. He didn’t even want to think about it. Life without Jaehyun would be stale. Jaehyun was sunshine, he was glowing and warm and made Johnny’s life so much brighter. He couldn’t imagine a life without that smile of his. Life would be too bland without Jaehyun.

 

Johnny guided Jaehyun to his bed and laid down next to him. Johnny hummed softly, running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, hoping to put the younger at ease.

 

Jaehyun didn’t get much sleep that night, but he was grateful for his best friend just being there. Jaehyun knew Johnny would always be there.

____________________________________________________

 

Johnny had been noticing Jaehyun a lot lately. He had always payed attention to him; they were best friends after all. But more often than not, he found himself noticing the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how bright his smile really was.

 

He caught himself staring. He just wanted to look at Jaehyun, soak up all his features.

 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun snapped his fingers in front of the older boys face, trying to break him out of a trance. “Mm- yeah?” Johnny blinked a few times, focusing on Jaehyun. “I asked if you wanted to watch a movie or something,” the boy replied.

 

Johnny, of course, agreed and grabbed a few blankets, dropping himself into their usual spot on the couch.

 

Jaehyun loved movie nights with Johnny more than anything. Being surrounded by pillows and blankets made him feel safe. More than anything, he just liked cuddling into his best friend. Johnny didn’t need to know that though.

 

Johnny lost interest in the movie about an hour ago. How could he pay attention with Jaehyun practically on top of him, fit perfectly into his side? That being said, he definitely didn’t mind.

 

With his head on his best friends chest, he was enveloped by Johnnys scent. The cool, sweetness of it. He smelt like autumn. He smelt like falling leaves and cinnamon. He smelt like home. Johnny was home.

 

The sound of Johnny’s heartbeat made Jaehyun feel warm all over. His stomach burned, chest tight, anything but a bad feeling. Jaehyun ignored it for a long time. Not just for the past hour they’ve been watching the movie; for the past 5 years that they’ve been friends.

 

Jaehyun sighed and nuzzled further into Johnnys chest, if possible. The tightness in Johnny’s chest grew. He wanted to hold onto him forever.

 

By the end of the movie Johnny was running his fingers through the boys hair almost on instinct. He leaned forward the slightest bit to see if his friend was awake or not. To his surprise he wasn’t asleep as per usual.

 

“Hey, you actually stayed awake for once,” Johnny said with a slight chuckle.

 

Jaehyun sat up and gave him a little smile. Johnny cringed at the loss of his warmth.

 

The dim light from the television was the only thing illuminating Jaehyun’s face but it accentuated all of the right features. Jaehyun’s hair was ruffled, eyes evident with exhaustion. He looked raw, real. Johnny thought he looked beautiful.

 

Johnny looked into Jaehyun's eyes trying to read him. He couldn’t figure out what was going on inside his brain. He looked like he was thinking too hard about something.

 

Johnny scooted himself closer, putting a comforting hand on top of his. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Jaehyun’s thoughts ran wild. The way Johnny looked at him felt so good. Johnny would’ve expressed more concern had he been given the chance. Jaehyun leaned forward closing the gap between them, their lips meeting. Jaehyun tasted like honey and made Johnny feel warm in the best way.

 

Before it had even started, it was over. A panicked Jaehyun scrambled off the couch awkwardly and began stumbling on his words. “Im so sorry- I don’t know why I just- Im gonna go.” Jaehyun turned on his heel to walk away but didn’t get very far when Johnny grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.

 

“Ive been waiting for you to do that,” he said with a smile, before pulling Jaehyun’s face to his, their lips meeting once again.

 

This time they kissed slow, like they had all the time in the world. It wasn’t unsure or panicked; it felt so right. Johnny ran his tongue along Jaehyun's lower lip, hoping for entrance.

 

Jaehyun let his tongue in kissing him rougher, never stopping to catch a breath. They didn’t need air, they needed each other. They kissed with a sort of passion, letting out pent up frustration from not being able to do this sooner.

 

Jaehyun pulled away, the two slightly out of breath. Relief washed over his whole body and he thanked god that Johnny didn’t hate him. He felt like he was dreaming.

 

Johnny brushed a piece of hair out of Jaehyun's face, looking at him in awe. “I cant believe you’re even real,” he said almost at a whisper.

 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun replied with a light chuckle.

 

“It means you’re the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen.” Johnny answered.

 

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead and smiled at the sound of Jaehyun humming under him.

 

The following days were full of cuddles and sweet kisses, feeling each other out. They had each other figured out as best friends. But as boyfriends? They both had some learning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was my first fic on here so i hope you enjoyed. also im sorry if it sucks, i tried. ALSo i love johnjae SO much 
> 
> follow me on twitter :) @hyuckiez


End file.
